


James Potter and the Retelling of the True Story

by heir2slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But it's not bad trust me, F/M, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Not Canon Compliant, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), basically just a fix it spanning from marauders era to the end of the deathly hallows, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heir2slytherin/pseuds/heir2slytherin
Summary: I may be all-knowing and all-seeing now, but clairvoyance was not always a skill that I had. I was slightly more observant than my son though. Well, actually, I was a lot more observant than Harry, bless his heart. So, the stories I’m going to be telling you are either ones that I saw with my own eyes or ones that were told to me. All of them were very true. There are no lies here. Anyway, let’s jump right into it, shall we?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is basically just a bunch of one shots fixing all of the things that I wanted to be changed in the series. Also I made a playlist for it that goes in order. Here's the link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/78Dw6jM57QfydrzafPpNcd?si=KG3Bbt0jTXO5GMVdWSJizQ

I know what you're thinking: Nobody likes a story written in first person. Trust me, I understand that. However, may I offer the counterargument that I'm very fucking funny, and anything I write is bound to be entertaining? Alright well, if anyone stopped reading after that, I didn't want them reading my story anyway.

Anyway, I'm James Fleamont Potter. Yes, the father of the chosen one. Yes, the dead father of the chosen one. I'm here from beyond the grave to tell you my story. Our story really. There were some things that did not translate correctly, and there were also some things that you were never told in the first place. So, yes, we are indeed starting in the beginning.

I may be all-knowing and all-seeing now, but clairvoyance was not always a skill that I had. I was slightly more observant than my son though. Well, actually, I was a lot more observant than Harry, bless his heart. So, the stories I'm going to be telling you are either ones that I saw with my own eyes or ones that were told to me. All of them were very true. There are no lies here. Anyway, let's jump right into it, shall we?

...

My entire life I was extremely excited to go to Hogwarts. I had dreams of playing quidditch and making friends and casting spells. I also wanted to play some pranks, but that's beside the point. So, I ran through platform 9¾ as quickly as possible, hugged both of my parents goodbye, and bounded onto the train. 

I was clearly a very outgoing kid. So, when I got on the train and noticed there was a car with a shy looking boy sitting alone, I walked right in and introduced myself. 

"Hello, there. I'm James Potter. You are?" I asked. The boy looked up, and I noticed he had some scars on his face. I sat down across from him. 

"Remus Lupin," he said, smiling for the first time since I got there. "Nice to meet you."

I couldn't say anything else because at that moment somebody ran into our car and slammed the door. Remus and I exchanged a look, and then looked at the other boy.

"Thank, Merlin," the boy said, as he sat down next to me. "If I had to hear one more word about 'keeping up the honor of the most noble house of Black,' I was going to obliviate myself."

"Oi, are you Sirius Black?" I asked. Sirius nodded. "Cool, I'm James Potter, and that's Remus Lupin."

"Well, nice to meet you, lads. Hopefully, we'll all get sorted into the same house, and I really hope it's not Slytherin," Sirius explained. "I would love not being in Slytherin. It would drive my mother mad."

"My family's all Gryffindors," I said proudly. "How about you, Remus?"

"Oh, my dad was a Gryffindor," Remus said, getting shy again. 

"How about your mum?" Sirius asked, genuinely curious. I saw something flash in Remus's eyes. I felt bad for the poor kid.

"She's a muggle," he whispered.

"Oi, that's nothing to be ashamed of!" Sirius exclaimed, which caused Remus to look up at him in shock. "My family might all be racist purebloods, but I'm not, and I'm sure that I've heard my mother say that the Potters are all 'filthy blood traitors.'"

"You would be correct," I said with a smirk. "Seriously, Remus, that stuff doesn't matter to us. It shouldn't matter to anyone."

Just then, the door opened. Another boy stood there. He was short and stout, and he looked just as shy as Remus. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked. 

"Everyone's welcome here," Sirius said, looking over at Remus and winking. I swore that I saw Remus blush at that (He did, and I would pester him for years about it). "What's your name, lad?"

"Peter Pettigrew." And that was how the marauders were formed.


	2. Post Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of the infamous prank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I had to talk about the prank. Sorry. But it has a happy ending! Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/78Dw6jM57QfydrzafPpNcd?si=KG3Bbt0jTXO5GMVdWSJizQ

It was the end of fourth year, and the infamous fight had happened. I hadn't known about the prank before it happened. I know that I had done some messed up stuff in the past, but I wouldn't have done that, and I certainly wouldn't have let Sirius get away with it if I knew about it. It wasn't that I was trying to defend Snape. I thought (and still think) that Snape deserves all the worst things to happen to him. But Remus. Remus is one of the few people in the world who should never have to face any horrible things happening to them ever.

I just had to convince you that I wasn't involved in the prank at all, so you can imagine how hard it was to convince the people in my life. I don't want to seem like I'm bragging or anything, but I did save Snape's life after all. I don't think I would have done that if I was involved in the planning.

The first thing I did after saving Snape and taking him to the infirmary was check on Remus who was also in the infirmary at that point. He was still asleep and he didn't know what happened yet.

"James," he rasped when he woke up. "Something happened last night. What happened? Was it bad? Did I hurt someone?"

"Woah, one question at a time bud," I said, handing him a healing potion. "Drink this and I'll tell you everything."

I don't even want to think about the look on his face when I told him. He was completely and utterly shocked. He was heartbroken, the poor kid. I mean, I was heartbroken too, but not nearly as heartbroken as he was (as I was not in love with the person who just betrayed me). 

"Are you okay?" I asked when I was done explaining the story. "Well, no, of course, you're not okay. That's to be expected, but how are you feeling? What do you need?"

"I, um, I--" he began, but it was clear that he wasn't going to get anything out. Just then, the infirmary door opened. Remus saw who it was first, and I watched him turn green. I turned around to see a very distraught Sirius standing there. 

"Remus," he breathed out. I looked at Remus for a second before storming over to Sirius and forcing him into the corridor. "Potter, what the hell? I need to apologize."

"No, you need to give him space right now," I said angrily. "You need to give him whatever he needs. This isn't about you and making you feel better. It is about him. It's all about him from now on. Whatever he wants, he gets it. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Sirius replied, becoming complacent. He looked like what he looked like when his parents would yell at him. I hated when he looked like that, but he deserved it.

"What the actual fuck were you thinking?" I asked. Sirius was very taken aback. "No, tell me because I need to understand. I need to know what could have possibly possessed you to do that to him. To Remus. To our friend. To your...to your...well to your Remus! How could you do that to him?"

"I don't know!" he yelled back. "I don't know, okay? I was just so mad at Sniv for saying yet another horrible thing about muggleborns and 'halfbreeds,' and I just wanted him to suffer."

"You didn't think about how Remus would suffer too?" I asked, completely appalled. I took a breath. "What would you have done if Remus hurt him?"

"He wasn't going to hurt him," Sirius stated, but he didn't seem sure. "He was just going to scare him. I wasn't going to let anything happen."

"I can't talk to you right now," I said after that beautiful response. 

"I need to apologize to him," he begged.

"Well, after what you just said to me, I think you need to work on what you're going to say to him," I stated. "Just stay away from him. Wait for him to come to you."

I left him in the corridor after that. I knew that Remus wasn't going to admit it, but he needed me. He was just sitting in his bed staring at Snape. I sat down next to him. 

"How are you feeling? If you feel better, we should ask Pomphrey if you can leave. You shouldn't have to sit here with him," I said.

"Are they going to kick me out?" he asked. He was so so scared, and I didn't have an answer. I wanted to protect him. All I wanted at that moment was to take all his pain away. I felt absolutely horrible, and there was nothing I could do. So, I did what I could do, and I took him up to our dorm and made sure that Sirius didn't bother him.

...

They didn't kick Remus out of school (obviously), but that didn't really solve everything. Snape had stopped bothering Remus and Lily as much because he was scared of what had happened. That also hadn't helped at all. Remus was terrified every day that Snape would tell everyone, and Snape's weird behavior made Lily question the situation.

"What did you do to Sev?" she asked me one day in the library. I figured that he didn't tell her the full story because he was embarrassed. 

"I didn't do anything, Evans, and I'm trying to study," I answered, not looking up from my book. She stayed there staring at me. "What do you need? I didn't do anything to the slimy git."

"Well, I know that Sirius was involved, so I'm willing to bet that you were too," she said. Now, this girl was (and is) the love of my life, but when she said that, I saw red, and I just flipped my shit. 

"Just because Sirius did something horrible, it doesn't mean that I was involved. He did something awful, and I would never do that. The fact that you think that I would do such a thing just because my best friend was involved clearly shows that you're just as prejudiced as the rest of this bloody school," I spat out angrily. I picked up my books and stood up. "I'm sorry for the disturbance, Madam Pince."

"James," Lily started. "I'm sorry."

"Forget about it."

...

Remus told me that I could forgive Sirius, but I told him point blank that I wouldn't until he did. Peter sympathized with both parties, and he tried his best to be nice to both of them. I couldn't blame him for that; he was always kind of like that. 

It wasn't that Sirius wasn't trying to make amends. He was. He apologized daily. Each and every one was sincere. He didn't just apologize though. He showed he was sorry. He wasn't getting into any trouble, and he was getting good grades in class. He was also not sleeping or eating. Neither was Remus. They were both a mess.

I knew full well that it was because they needed each other, but they were both too stubborn to admit that. Also, the ball was completely in Remus's court. It was all up to him. 

"Rem," Sirius said one day while Remus was playing chess with Peter, and Sirius and I were sitting on opposite ends of the couch not talking in the common room. "I'm so, so, so sorry."

"Sirius," I started. 

"No," Remus said, looking at me. "I don't need you to yell at him again. I'll do it." He turned his attention toward Sirius for the first time in weeks. "Stop fucking apologizing to me. I'm not going to forgive you. I'm not, and you don't deserve it. So stop. Please."

Remus stood up and began to walk away, and Sirius just sat there. 

"I…" Sirius croaked, clearly taken aback by the first words Remus had uttered to him in a long time. Remus turned around and stared at him expectantly. "I don't apologize for you to forgive me. I apologize so that you know that I feel bad. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but you don't deserve bad things to happen to you. I need you to understand that this never should have happened to you. Nobody should ever hurt you." Everyone just stared at him. "You should stay down here and play with Pete. I'll go up to the dorm."

Sirius left and Remus sat back down. Nobody said anything else. We all just sat there and stared. I looked at Remus, and he just stared at the floor. 

"Are you...I mean, you don't have to, but…" I began. He stared at me, completely shell-shocked. He stood up abruptly.

"I'm going to talk to him."

"Yeah," I said, feeling relieved. 

Now, obviously, I didn't see this first hand, but Remus and Sirius both gave me their sides of the story afterward. So, Remus went upstairs to the dorm to find Sirius sobbing in his bed.

"Sirius," Remus said. Nothing. "Sirius, can you please look at me? I'm not here to yell at you. I'm tired of being mad at you."

"You should stay mad at me forever. I deserve it," Sirius replied through tears. 

"Oh, quit being so melodramatic," Remus said with an eye roll. Sirius smiled slightly at him. "I forgive you, okay? I forgave you a long time ago. I can never stay mad at you, and you know that. No matter how much I hate it, I can never stay mad at you."

"Then why did you ignore me for so long?" Sirius asked, wiping away his tears. Remus smiled at him.

"I like to make you squirm, you twat," Remus joked. He sobered. "It also took me a while to understand. I didn't get what I did to make you hurt me like that. I didn't get it. I realized that it was never about me, and it was always about Snape, but that didn't exactly make me feel better. You betrayed me for a silly prank, and that hurt a lot."

"It wasn't a prank. I would never hurt you because of a prank," Sirius said, but he immediately wanted to take it back. Remus stared at him expectantly. "I should never hurt you, no matter what the reason. This isn't an excuse. I need you to know it's not an excuse, but the reason that I did it was because Sniv kept saying that you deserved to have scars. He said that you deserved to be tortured, and I just wanted him to hurt because of that. You are so perfect and amazing, and you don't deserve anything bad, and it was killing me that anyone would say that. But, in trying to avenge you or whatever, I ended up hurting you."

"Oh," Remus said. He sat down on the bed next to Sirius. "You always do the right thing for the wrong reason, don't you, Black."

"I'm so sorry, Rem," Sirius said again just to really drive the point home. 

"I'm well aware of that," Remus said, putting an arm around him to pull him in for a side hug. Sirius yawned. "Tired?"

"Yeah, I, um, I haven't been able to sleep since everything," Sirius said, trailing off. 

"Neither have I," Remus admitted. He looked down at Sirius. "How about we have a lie-down?"

"Really?" Sirius asked, eyes lighting up. Remus smiled.

"Really," Remus replied, lying down in Sirius's bed. Sirius laid on Remus's chest. They were both asleep in minutes. They didn't exactly tell me about the nap part, but I was the one who found them sleeping, so I didn't need to be told. I slept soundly for the first time in weeks that night. We all did. Things were looking up, and we were all young and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/78Dw6jM57QfydrzafPpNcd?si=KG3Bbt0jTXO5GMVdWSJizQ


	3. The Rise of Wolfstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically just a bunch of fluff and our favorite couples finally getting together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Hope you like it! Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/78Dw6jM57QfydrzafPpNcd?si=KG3Bbt0jTXO5GMVdWSJizQ

Before you ask, yes I was proud of the name of this chapter. Now, very technically, the summer before fifth year was not the true rise of Wolfstar, but it was when they started to realize it. I however started to realize it when we were freaking eleven.

We were all immediately close obviously, but Remus and Sirius were always different. I picked up on it fairly quickly (that blush on the very first trip to Hogwarts). There were so many other things. Sirius would defend Remus to anyone who even dared to look at him wrong. Remus would curse Sirius's mother every time she was brought up in conversation. Sure, these were things that friends would do, but there was something else there. 

When Remus told us that he was a werewolf, Sirius told me and Peter that if we ever told anyone or said something mean about it, he would shove our wands so far up our asses they would puncture our lungs. Needless to say, we never did anything (not that we needed to be threatened).

They would always sleep in each other's beds. Ever since first year. They didn't think I knew, but I did. Poor Peter didn't. They both had bad nightmares and sleeping in the same bed was the only thing that ever helped for some reason (they were in love, duh). 

They would hold hands too. Only when they needed comfort, but that was still often enough. They would call each other pet names (Sirius called everyone pet names publicly, but Remus would call Sirius, and Sirius only, pet names when he thought nobody was listening, but I was always listening). 

After every full moon, Sirius was always the first one to the infirmary. He was always so worried the whole night. We would all worry about Remus, but Sirius was the worst. He never slept, and sometimes (especially in the beginning) he would throw up. But, he would run down to the infirmary the morning after. As soon as he saw Remus was okay, he would get the biggest smile on his face. He would go full mom-mode and take care of Remus who was always annoyed but grateful. It was the cutest and most domestic thing on the planet. 

Speaking of full moons, they were very different after the prank. It was summer break, and Remus was at home, but Sirius, who was living with me, and I would floo to his house the next day to make sure he was alright. I saw how much it tore Sirius apart. After the prank, Sirius wanted to do absolutely everything in his power to stop it. I wanted to tell him that that wasn't possible, but he didn't really want to talk about it. Until, one day, he did.

"I have a plan," Sirius said one day while we were playing flying in the backyard. 

"For what exactly?" I asked, tossing the quaffle to him. 

"On how to make the moons better," he replied, tossing the quaffle back. I missed it, and we both watched it fall to the ground. "Really? You've been on the quidditch team since second year."

"What are you on about? I didn't know we were supposed to be coming up with a plan to fix the moons."

"Not fix them. We could never fully fix them, but we can help," Sirius explained. "I came up with a plan for Remus to stop hurting himself. He told me once that he only hurts himself because he's alone and locked in there. He wouldn't hurt himself if he had other people around."

"He's not going to let us go in there. Are you mad?" I asked, giving up on the conversation and going to get the quaffle.

"No, he wouldn't let us in there, but he would let animals in. Werewolves, they don't hurt other animals," Sirius explained, and I stopped flying down and turned around to face him. He had this huge smirk. "We're going to become animagi."

...

A few hours later, after Sirius had explained the entire plan to me, we were in our room surrounded by books about all sorts of animagi related things. The plan did make a lot of sense. The magic was advanced, but it was nothing we couldn't do. It was a genius plan, and I was kind of pissed off that I didn't think of it. Then again, I didn't have the motivation because I wasn't in love with Remus. I watched Sirius study a book intently, and I smirked at him.

"What are you looking at, you wanker?" he asked when he noticed me staring. I looked back down at my book, shaking my head fondly.

"Oh, nothing," I said, grinning.

"What?" he laughed. I looked up at him again.

"You're really in love with him, aren't you?" I asked, causing him to look at me with the widest eyes I had ever seen.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, only slightly angry. Looking back at it, I know that he was more embarrassed than angry.

"Oh, come off it. I've known the whole time. You've been head over arse for him since first year," I stated, causing him to blush.

"You don't know what you're talking about," he muttered, staring at his book. I stared at him and then threw a pencil at his book. He looked at me, and I could tell that he was nervous.

"I love you no matter what. You know that, right?" I said sincerely. He smiled slightly. 

"Course, mate. Right back at you," he echoed with a grin. 

"You're still not going to admit that I'm right about Remus are you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope," he replied, popping the p.

...

I'm not going to bore you with the details of us trying to figure out how to become animagi for almost a year, or Sirius and Remus still being too dumb to realize they were in love. I will also not tell you about how we figured out our animals and didn't quite understand what they said about our character until a few years later. I will however tell you that we finally mastered the art of becoming animals a week before Remus's birthday. 

How we told Remus was not my plan. In fact, I thought that it was a very dumb idea, but Sirius was dead set on it, and there wasn't any use arguing with him when it came to anything, especially when it was stuff about Remus. So, I, along with Peter, did as I was told and walked to the shrieking shack under the invisibility cloak with Peter and Sirius. Remus obviously wasn't oblivious and knew we were there immediately.

"Are we trying to kill Severous again? Somebody should have warned me," Remus said sarcastically once we all got into the shack. Sirius ripped off the cloak and looked at Remus like he burned him. "Oh, would you calm down? I'm over it. Just tell me what's going on before I accidentally kill all of you."

"James, Pete, why don't you go ahead and change. I think that I should explain Remus's birthday present to him alone," Sirius said, and once again, we did as we were told. 

"Change? What the bloody hell do you mean 'change'?" Remus asked. Then, he just stared at us in complete shock as we both turned into animals. "What the actual fuck?"

"Surprise! We're animagi!" Sirius exclaimed. I might have been in deer form at that point but I could tell that Remus was not as pleased as Sirius was expecting.

"Again, Black? Seriously? You want to put me in this position again? I'm going to change soon. I don't have the time for this," Remus spat. 

"Rem, no. We did the research. Werewolves won't hurt animals unless provoked, and we're not going to provoke you," Sirius explained. "I just thought that maybe you wouldn't hurt yourself if you had some other creatures to be around."

"Are you sure you did enough research on this? Because I'm going to change in like a minute, and I really don't want to hurt one of you," Remus said desperately. I saw Sirius squeeze his hand. 

"I promise that everything is going to be just fine," he stated. "You're not going to hurt anyone."

"I always am," Sirius said with a wink. "You can thank me after, babe."

With that, Remus rolled his eyes and watched Sirius turn himself into a dog. I also got to watch something. I watched as Remus looked so, so, so lovingly at Sirius. Needless to say, it was the best full moon in years.

After Remus turned back and right before Pomphrey came to get him, we all turned back. Peter and I exchanged grins, and Sirius rushed over to Remus's side. They tried their best to whisper, but I still heard them. 

"Are you okay, love?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded gripping Sirius's arm for support. "I've never seen you this soon after a moon. Is this good or bad?"

"Good. So good," Remus croaked, looking Sirius in the eyes. I really didn't want to interrupt, but I had to.

"Sirius, we need to go soon," I said. He tore his eyes away from Remus for a second to look at me. He nodded.

"I will be in the infirmary as soon as you get there. I promise," he said sincerely. He kissed Remus's forehead, and I couldn't tell if it was the first time he did that, but I could tell that Remus appreciated it.

"Hey," Remus said, grabbing Sirius's hand and stopping him from walking away. "Thank you."

...

The next two moons were the last moons of the school year, and they were the best moons Remus had ever had. He just seemed so happy in general, and it was making everyone else happy. Also, he and Sirius were spending more time than ever together. I had never seen either of them as happy as they were in those two months. Actually, I figured that they had hooked up, and that's why they were so happy, but that wasn't the case at all.

With all this happiness and relaxation without any fights, we had more time to work on our creation: The Marauders' Map. It was pretty close to finished at that point, but there were still a few things that needed to be cleaned up. By the end of the year, it was done, save the final touch.

"We have to sign it," Sirius said, as we were looking it over for its final inspection.

"We can probably get in a lot of trouble if we put our names on that thing," Peter replied. He was never really a fan of the map, but he helped out the most he could. 

"Oi, Pettigrew, shut it," Sirius stated, glaring at him, and that definitely caused Peter to stop talking. I shot a stern look at Sirius, but he just shrugged.

"We should use nicknames," Remus suggested. "Like code names or something."

"Like 'Loony Lupin'?" Sirius asked, a smirk on his face. Remus glared at him, but the smirk stayed there. "No, Moony. That's what we should call you. Because the moon, duh."

"Duh," Remus responded. Then, he smiled. "James can be Prongs because of the antlers."

"Oh, awesome," I said, excited about this new plan. "And Peter can be wormail."

"Hey, what about me?" Sirius asked. We all thought about it for a minute.

"Padfoot," Peter suggested. Sirius smiled.

"Brilliant, Pete, my boy. Sorry about yelling before," Sirius said, giving a blushing Peter a side hug. "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Bloody perfect."

...

It became glaringly aware to us that that happiness was going to end soon. We were about to leave Remus for three months (three moons). He was going to have to go back to tearing himself apart in his parents' basement. I could tell that it was tearing Sirius apart. I however did not know that he had snuck into Remus's bed to talk to him about it the night before we left for summer holiday. 

"Moony," he said, climbing into Remus's bed, which was not at all an unusual thing for the two of them. "We need to talk about this summer."

"What about it?" Remus asked sleepily. He wrapped an arm around Sirius who snuggled into his chest. 

"I can't let you have three moons alone. Not after the last few months," Sirius explained. Remus sighed.

"I can't go to James's house. I told you. My parents don't want to subject the Potters to that," Remus explained, but Sirius already knew all that even if he highly disagreed with it.

"No, I have another plan."

"Alright, let's hear it then," Remus said, a sleepy smile taking over his face. 

"I'm going to take the night bus to your house before the moons. I'll bring James's invisibility cloak, and then you'll sneak me into the house, and I'll sneak back out in the morning," Sirius stated, nervous for rejection. 

"Take the cloak? James wouldn't come?" Remus asked. At least, he was thinking about including me, Merlin. Sirius was only using me for my family heirlooms.

"No," Sirius replied. "I figured that you would be hesitant to agree to this, so I figured if it involved as few people as possible, it would be easier. He can come if you want, or it can just be him and not me."

"No, no, I want it to be you," Remus said quickly, causing both boys to blush. "What are you going to tell the Potters?"

"Well, I'll be leaving pretty late at night and arriving before I would normally wake up, so they wouldn't even notice really," Sirius explained. Obviously, I would cover for him if anything came up.

"You've really thought this out, haven't you?"

"Well, yeah, I was worried about you being alone," Sirius stated. He looked into Remus's eyes through the dark. "So, what do you say?"

"I think it's a smashing plan, you loon," Remus said, quickly kissing Sirius's forehead. "Thank you."

"Well, of course."

...

In the future, there would be countless moons where it was just Remus and Sirius. First, there were some at Hogwarts when they wanted to be alone, and Peter and I wanted to not have to watch them have sexual escapades. Then, once we all graduated and moved away from each other, moons with all four of us became scarcer and scarcer. But, the summer before sixth year was the first time that there was ever a moon with just the two of them, and I was nervous for several reasons.

I wasn't scared that Remus would hurt Sirius. I was nervous that we would all get caught, and it would ruin everything. If we were caught, sure we would get in trouble, but they would also make us stop, and then Remus would be right back where he was. Needless to say, my worried mom mode was in full gear.

Obviously, I wasn't at Remus's house for the moons, but I heard about them. Well, I didn't hear everything I'm sure, but I did hear a lot about them. I particularly heard a lot about the August moon, the last moon before school started up again. 

Sirius took the night bus like usual and arrived right before the transformation. Remus snuck him down to the basement, cast a muffalto on the room, and locked them both down there for the night. I was told that it was a pretty tame transformation. Remus had only gotten slightly hurt, and he turned back earlier than he usually did. Sirius sat Remus down on the bed and quickly started tending to the few wounds that Remus had acquired. 

"Gonna miss you tending to me hand and foot when we go back," Remus murmured. Sirius stopped what he was going and looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you saying that I don't take care of you at school?" Sirius asked. Remus smirked.

"Not like this," he stated, rubbing Sirius's thigh and causing him to squirm. "You take care of me just fine at school. I'm just going to miss it being just us."

"I'm sure we can get James and Pete to stay in if we wanted," Sirius said, moving back to clean the cut on Remus's face. He was right. They easily could have, especially when Sirius threatened us like the mad man he was.

"Oh would you shut it," Remus joked. "I'm saying that I'm going to miss all this. I'm going to miss my world being just you."

"Well, my world is always just you," Sirius flirted. Remus rolled his eyes. "I'm not kidding, Moons."

"I know you're not, love," Remus replied. "Are you almost done? I want to get a cuddle in before you have to go."

"Yeah, I'm all finished here," Sirius stated. Remus smiled and pulled them both down onto the bed. 

"Pads," Remus whispered, sobering quickly. "I, uh, thank you for everything. Seriously. Wait, not don't make a joke."

"I wasn't going to. I know that you're trying to be sincere, which rarely ever happens, and I don't want to ruin it," Sirius said, looking into Remus's eyes. "But, you don't need to thank me. I meant what I said before. You're everything to me, and all I want is for you to be safe and happy."

"I want that for you too, obviously," Remus whispered.

"Obviously," Sirius whispered back. He smirked at Remus. "You know you could always thank me with a kiss."

"Oh, can I?" Remus asked mischievously. "You might need to do all the heavy lifting though as I have a shit ton of broken bones."

"Is it...this is something that you want, right?" Sirius asked, and Remus chuckled.

"Do you really need to ask me that?" he asked. Sirius shook his head lightly. "Go ahead then, pads. This may be your only opportunity to be on top."

"Oi, shut it, or I'm not gonna kiss you," Sirius stated. Remus grinned. 

"We both know that isn't true, love," Remus replied. "Now, I've been waiting a long time for this. Can you get this show on the--"

Remus was cut off by Sirius kissing him. From what I've heard it was all fireworks and butterflies and all the great things kisses are. I am the biggest Wolfstar shipper in the universe, but I really didn't need to be there for that. I love them together, and I didn't mind seeing them snog whilst on Earth, and Merlin knows that I see enough of it now, but I didn't really need to be there for that one. That whole thing sounded way too sappy for even me. Anyway, I was told that the first kiss didn't last all that long. Eventually, Sirius pulled back with an evil smirk on his face.

"Wait, exactly how long have you been waiting?" Sirius asked. Remus rolled his eyes, but then he blushed. Sirius could tell that he wasn't going to reply. "Because I've been waiting since the moment I saw you on the train."

"Me too," Remus whispered. Sirius smiled. And, um, yeah, that's how Wolfstar became Wolfstar.

...

It wasn't meant to be a secret really. They just hadn't told me and Peter. Well, I guess they were having their fun sneaking around, but they weren't keeping it from us because they thought we were bigots or some shit. Regardless of all of that, I could tell that there was something up from the second they got on the train. I didn't say anything because I wanted them to be able to tell me when they wanted to. I had known since we were eleven, so it wasn't like I was in any rush to be told about it. 

Obviously, Remus and Sirius were never hard to read, but when they got on the train they were just being plain disgusting. Sirius kept smiling and blushing at Remus, and Remus kept making very, very conspicuous attempts to touch Sirius in any way possible. I swear to Merlin I even saw Remus mouth "later, babe," to Sirius after I said fuck you to him. It was fucking gross, but I was also very happy for them. 

After almost six years, I wasn't the only one who noticed that something was going on. Peter was quick to see something, and so was Lily. None of us said anything to the new couple, but that didn't stop us from saying things to each other.

"So, are they finally together now?" Lily asked one day while we were all in the common room. Sirius made some excuse about needing to go to bed early, and Remus said that he wanted to study in the dorm where it was quieter. It was clearly obvious that that was not what was actually happening.

"My guess is yes," I stated. Peter's eyes went wide. "Oi, Pete, don't even think about saying something homophobic."

"I wasn't going to," Peter said sheepishly. He shot him a small smile.

"I know, wanker," I replied. "Anyway, Lils, yes, I think that they're finally together."

Oh, I guess I should give some updates on Lily now that I'm talking about her. Remus told her about his furry little problem sometime during fifth year, and we told Lily about the Animagi after our second moon together when she got all worried about where I was. I know it's adorable. 

Speaking of, she was being super nice to me at that point. The truth is, she started to like me back during fifth year, but I obviously did not know that. Anyway, we were both prefects together, and we were spending a whole lot of time together, especially now that Remus and Sirius were always hanging out together. Nothing had happened quite yet, but just wait we'll get there.

"So when do you think they're going to tell us?" Peter asked. I shrugged.

"I bet they won't tell us. They'll just wait until we say something," Lily answered, and I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Is that a serious bet? Are you willing to put money on it?" I asked. She gave me a stern look.

"Yes, actually," she replied, and I almost choked on the air I breathed in. That caused Lily to giggle, which I loved the sound of.

"Alright, well I'm going to put 20 galleons on the fact that they'll accidentally let it slip," I said. "Pete."

"Um, I bet they'll tell us after we graduate," Peter said, which was a horrible bet, but I let it slide. I knew that I was right. 

"Alright, lads, 20 galleons. Let's shake on it."

...

Months had passed, and it was Sirius's seventeenth birthday. He was the first of us to come of age, and he could not stop gloating about it. They still hadn't told us about their budding romance, but it became all the more obvious when Remus came up with an elaborate plan for Sirius's birthday. Sirius always made a huge deal of Remus's birthday, and after Remus's last present (us becoming animagi), he knew he had to pull out all the stops. 

"You want to what?" I asked when Remus snuck us out of the dorm and into the common room at the crack of dawn on Sirius's birthday. 

"I want us to wake Sirius up by singing Dancing Queen by Abba," Remus stated simply. Peter and I just stared at him. 

"I don't know the words," Peter admitted. Remus glared at him. 

"Come on, Sirius always does the nicest things for our birthdays, and you only turn seventeen once," Remus said. Peter and I shared a look. "Abba is his favorite band, and you know how much he loves this song. He's going to love it even more now that he's actually seventeen."

"Alright, we'll do it," I said, trying not to give away that I knew how in love Remus was. "Give us like an hour I can teach Peter the words, and maybe I can convince some other people to do it with us. You go upstairs and bring him down when he wakes up. Then the show can begin."

"Thank you, Prongs," Remus said, looking me in my eyes and giving me a knowing look. He knew full well that I knew. I nodded at him with a small smile. It wasn't until a few months later that I found out what happened when Remus went upstairs.

He quietly crawled back into bed with Sirius who was still very much asleep. Sirius cuddled into Remus's chest. Remus smiled, and they both slept for about an hour until Sirius woke up with a sleepy sigh.

"Well, good morning, my love," Remus whispered. 

"Where are Prongs and Wormy?" Sirius asked sleepily. 

"They're getting your birthday surprise ready, of course," Remus supplied. Sirius smiled at him. "I'm sorry, but I didn't get you the gift of permanently transfiguring my DNA to be half animal."

"You're already half animal," Sirius said. Remus glared at him. "I knew what you meant though."

"Really though, it's not as big as your present for me was, and I'm sorry," Remus whispered. Sirius smiled at him before kissing him. 

"If my only present was that kiss, then I would be happy," Sirius said, sitting up and pulling Remus with him. "Now, I think that we should get ready and go downstairs for whatever other surprise you have for me."

A few minutes later, Remus led Sirius down the stairs holding his hand. He squeezed it and dropped it right before they were seen by anyone. Sirius saw the entire Gryffindor house standing in the common room, and his eyes went wide. Remus nodded to be and I turned the record player on.

"Oh!" Remus explained once the music started. "You can dance, you can jive."

"Having the time of your life," the rest of us sang.

"Merlin's bloody balls," Sirius said, smiling and putting his hand over his mouth. 

The entire room was screaming the lyrics and taking turns dancing with Sirius, but the only person he was looking at was Remus. Remus looked just as happy as Sirius did. Near the end of the song, I spun Sirius into Remus's arms because I figured that if I danced with Sirius nobody would care if Remus did. Remus caught him, spun him around a few times, held him to his chest, dipped him, and then hugged him.

"Thank you," Sirius whispered into Remus's ear as the rest of the room began singing happy birthday to him. Remus let go of the hug with a smile. It was Sirius's best birthday ever.

It wasn't over quite yet though. There were several hijinks and shenanigans. It was a day full of fun. Sirius was extremely happy, and so was Remus. So was I honestly. It was awesome to see them both so happy. 

"Well, goodnight, lads. Thank you for everything," Sirius said as we all settled into our beds that night.

"That's what friends are for, Pads," Remus said, shooting him a wink that Peter and I both saw, but I don't think that Remus cared all that much. We all went to bed, but I heard Remus sneak into Sirius's bed a few minutes later. In fact, they actually forgot to cast a muffliato, so I heard everything, but Peter was completely passed out. 

"You were taking the piss this morning. That was the best present I've ever received," Sirius whispered. I heard them both kiss, and I smiled to myself. 

"Really?" Remus asked. I take it Sirius nodded. 

"Why don't you sing more often? You have the most beautiful voice," Sirius cooed. I'm willing to bet Remus rolled his eyes.

"Only special occasions, my love," Remus said. 

"Well, look at the time. It's still my birthday," Sirius said, and I could hear his smirk.

"Fine, just this once," Remus said. Now, obviously, I didn't see it, but I imagined Sirius laying his head on Remus's chest, and Remus playing with his hair as he sang in a whisper, "Anybody could be that guy. The night is young and the music's high."

...

There were no real updates on the Wolfstar front for a while. That was probably because I took it upon myself to stay at Hogwarts with them for Christmas that year. They obviously couldn't get much dirty business in while I was around 24/7, which I thought was hilarious.

After everyone came back from break, we started a new lesson in Defense Against the Dark Arts: patronuses. I was obviously a very gifted young wizard, and I very quickly got my patronus down. I knew very well what my animal would be; we all did. 

In late January, we had to show our corporal patronuses to the professor. Remus went first, and we all hoped beyond hope that nobody would think anything of his wolf. Then Sirius went and cast his dog and let out a quiet growl in Remus's ear who then pushed him off with a chuckle. Peter cast his rat, and everyone laughed (who's laughing now?). Then, it was Lily's turn.

I always loved watching her cast spells. She got this adorable look on her face when she concentrated. Sometimes she even went as far as to stick her tongue out a little. This was one of those occurrences. I was so focused on her cute little face that I didn't even notice her patronus until Sirius nudged me. I looked and saw a beautiful silver doe. My heart almost stopped. It seemed like Lily's did too. She had this horrified look on her face. 

"Mr. Potter, it's your turn," the professor said. I didn't know what to do. 

"I haven't quite gotten it down yet," I lied. The professor didn't believe me. "Can I do it in your office hours later? I'll take half marks."

"Sure, Mr. Potter," the professor answered hesitantly. Lily shot me a look. Once class was over, I grabbed my books and tried to get away from there as fast as possible. Clearly, Lily wasn't okay with whatever her patronus meant, and I figured she wouldn't want to be near me. I also didn't really want to be near her if she was just going to reject me again. However, my attempts to get away were stopped when I felt a hand pull me into an empty classroom.

"Oi, what the hell?" I asked, turning around to see who it was. There she was, flushed Lily Evans standing right in front of me. "Lils, look, I--"

"No, let me talk," she said. Then she hit me with a book.

"Merlin," I said, rubbing my arm where she hit me. "What was that for?"

"Half marks? Really?" she asked.

"I did it for you. You could've said thank you instead of assaulting me," I explained. She raised her book again. I took it from her. "Can you not, please? Look, I know that it's never going to happen. I get it, okay? But, we both know what my patronus is. I didn't want to embarrass you yet again. I also didn't really feel like getting rejected yet again."

"You've matured so much," she whispered. I looked at her quizzically. "A few years ago, you would've jumped at the chance to prove once and for all that I have feelings for you."

"Wait--"

"I'm not really sure where you got the 'never going to happen' thing from," she said, with a little smirk.

"It might've been all the times that you said those exact words to me," I retorted. Luckily, she didn't have a book to hit me with. Then, it hit me. "Lily."

"This is a lot more embarrassing than it should be," she said softly. "I mean, it's not like you don't feel the same way."

"Mmm," I hummed, backing her towards the teacher's desk. "And how exactly do I feel."

"Well, I, um, I," Lily stuttered, shifting her glance from my eyes to my lips. I smiled at her.

"I'll tell you," I said, kissing her cheek. "I'm bloody in love with you."

"Romantic," she whispered, but she was smiling. "I'm in love with you too."

"Woah," I breathed. She laughed. I picked her up and sat her on the desk. "Can I kiss you?"

"Of course, you can, you wanker," she said. I laughed at her. She carefully took my glasses off, and I kissed her.

About an hour later, it was time for dinner in the Great Hall. Lily and I walked in holding hands. I saw Sirius's eyes go wide and then he hit Remus to make him look up from the book he was reading.

"No fucking way," Remus said when we both sat down at the table. 

"Did you give Lily an early birthday present?" Sirius asked, waggling his eyebrows. "It's the polite thing for a boyfriend to do."

"That's right. It's your birthday tomorrow," I said, kissing Lily on the cheek. "Do you want me to wake you up by singing an Abba song?"

"No, that's alright," Lily said with a chuckle. Remus kicked me under the table. I shot him a grin. We were all happy, and we would be for years.

...

It was March now, and Remus made us all promise not to get him anything for his birthday because the year before we essentially gave him our lives. We all tried to protest, but he got to Sirius, and there was no way that we were going to argue with Sirius. Also, it was right in between two huge exams, and we were all too busy studying anyway.

The night before Remus's birthday, Sirius snuck into his bed. He kissed Remus's cheek and snuggled into his chest.

"Happy almost birthday, moons," Sirius whispered. Remus hummed. "Are you sure that you don't want any presents?"

"Actually, I do want something," Remus whispered back.

"Anything."

"I want to tell them."

"Oh."

"James already knows. I know that he does. You know that he does," Remus stated. "I just want to be able to touch you when we're with our friends. It was fun to be a secret at first, but now I'm just tired."

"Hey, I meant it when I said anything," Sirius assured him. "I want to tell them too, and we will. If that's what you want, then we'll do it."

"Only if it's what you want too," Remus said. Sirius smiled.

"I want the entire world to know how in love with you I am," Sirius whispered. Remus's breath hitched. 

"Oh, Sirius, I want the world to know I'm in love with you too."

...

As promised, Remus had a very quiet birthday. We sang happy birthday over breakfast, and that was pretty much it. The kid knew how loved he was. Don't feel bad for him. Anyway, we were all up studying far later than we should have been. Lily and I were sitting on the couch and quizzing each other. Peter was sitting in a chair grumbling about something he didn't understand. Remus and Sirius were sitting on the floor on opposite sides of the coffee table, both looking over their notes.

"Are you fucking serious?" I asked after I got yet another question wrong.

"Yes, daily," Remus said, not looking up from his notes. Everyone, including Sirius, stopped what they were doing and stared at him. "What?"

"You told them," Sirius said, looking at him with wide eyes. Remus's eyes mirrored his boyfriend's.

"Did I say that out loud?" he asked. Everyone nodded. "Oh, well, we were meant to tell them, so now was as good a time as any."

"So would you say that that accidentally slipped out?" I asked, a smirk forming.

"Well, yes, there were a lot more eloquent ways I could have told you," Remus replied. 

"I'll say," Sirius chuckled, but he had nothing but love in his eyes. Then he looked over at Peter and Lily handing James money. "Did you lot bet on us being together?"

"No, of course, not," Lily assured him. I smirked.

"We knew you were together. That would be a stupid bet," Peter explained. "We bet on how you would tell us."

"Ridiculous," Remus said, going back to his work.

"No, what's ridiculous is that Prongs won. I don't want him benefiting from this," Sirius said. I stuck my tongue out at him. Sirius smiled fondly at Remus. "Hey, moons. I love you."

"I love you too, baby," Remus said, not looking up from his notes at first. Then, he realized that they just said I love you in front of us, and he grinned at him.

"We're gonna have to deal with that all the time now," Peter said. 

"It's cute," Lily said.

"It's Wolfstar," I said.

"It's what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/78Dw6jM57QfydrzafPpNcd?si=KG3Bbt0jTXO5GMVdWSJizQ


	4. Happy Days, Happy Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the happiness of seventh year and a little after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this fluff while it lasts. Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/78Dw6jM57QfydrzafPpNcd?si=KG3Bbt0jTXO5GMVdWSJizQ

Listen to the bells and chimes. Sorry, I had to. Anyway, seventh year passed in a flash. We all knew there was a war hanging over our heads, and we wanted to have as much fun as humanly possible. So, we went on double dates to Hogsmede every week. We skipped class. We played pranks. We just had fun.

On our last night at Hogwarts we all snuck into the Room of Requirement. Remus and Sirius were sitting in a large chair, Sirius in Remus's lap. Lily and I were laying on a couch with my head in her lap. Peter was sitting in a chair, ever the fifth wheel.

"Where do you think we're going to be in ten years?" Lily pondered. We all thought about it for a second. 

"Well, me and you will be married with a bunch of little tykes running around," I said, smiling up at her. "I'll be a famous auror, and you'll be a potions master."

"Me and Remus will be married in the wizarding world but not in the muggle world because they're all wankers," Sirius said, and Remus kissing him on the cheek. 

"Maybe we'll be able to find a spell that can allow one of us to get pregnant or something," Remus said causing Sirius to chuckle but there was a hint of sadness there. 

"And hopefully I'll be married with my own kids because I really don't want to just be living vicariously through your families the rest of my life," Peter said, causing us all to laugh. 

"I want to have a weekly dinner," Remus stated. "It's not going to be like school. We're not going to see each other every day. Well, we might see each other at work, especially with Order business, but I want to just have one dinner a week when it's just us having fun."

"Alright, every Sunday we can have dinner," Lily said, offering Remus a smile. "We can rotate whose house we do it at every week."

"What? No, I'm not going to have dinner in Wolfstar's sex cave," I said. They both glared at me.

"We told you to stop calling us that."

"You'd be lucky to be invited to our sex cave."

"We're not going to have a sex cave, Sirius," Remus chastised. "We're going to have a very normal, very mundane flat."

"Boing," Sirius responded, but he kissed Remus all the same. 

"It's not gonna be that different though, right?" I asked sitting up. I'm going to be honest, I was completely terrified. Lily squeezed my hand.

"It's going to be different, but we'll all be fine," Sirius said in one of his rare moments of being sincere. We shared a look, and I nodded.

"We're gonna make it through just fine," Remus said. "We have each other, and we have the Order."

"We've got this," Lily said, kissing my cheek.

"We're all in this together," Peter said. 

I could say that looking back, it's all very funny, but that would be a lie. I don't think I'm quite ready to laugh about being murdered because of one of my best friends and not being able to see my son grow up. It is ironic though that that's what he chose to say. It is also fucking heartbreaking that we were just kids with these dreams of the future and they all got ripped away. 

We did stay true to some of those promises though. We had our dinners every Sunday, rotating between our three houses. We did that for two whole years. Then, on one special night, we had a dinner that was just a little bit different. 

Now, I'm going to be honest, I'm a total romantic. I wanted more than anything to have the best proposal ever. Instead what happened was Lily and I were sitting on the couch one night, and I looked at her and said "Marry me." She looked at me and said, "I'm sorry. What?"

I got off the couch and knelt in front of her, and I asked again. She started crying, and so did I. She obviously said yes. We immediately flooed over to Remus and Sirius's to tell them. They both cried. Then, we told Peter. He was happy, but he didn't cry.

But, like I was saying, for the first time after two years we didn't have our normal Sunday dinner. That was because it was instead Lily and my wedding. We had the most beautiful wedding. I cried the entire time. As soon as Lily started to walk down the aisle I began to cry. Sirius, my best man, was practically wailing next to me, Remus, Lily's man of honor, was crying with a little more dignity, and Lily, my love, let a few tears fall but didn't blubber.

I'm not really sure how to describe a wedding. We danced and drank and ate. It was a party, you know. Well, our first dance was perfect. We danced to some muggle song called "Close to You." I'm kidding. It wasn't just some muggle song. It was Lily's favorite song, and I learned it all first year because I wanted to impress her (I didn't). 

After our dance, the other couples were welcomed to the dance floor. I watched as Sirius dragged a blushing Remus onto the floor. Everyone knew about their relationship at that point. Nobody gave a shit, obviously. "Your Song" by Elton John was playing, and I knew full well that that was their song. 

"When is it gonna be your turn?" I asked them as Remus spun Sirius around me and Lily. 

"Whenever Remus wants," Sirius announced. "I've wanted to marry him since the moment I saw him."

"I have an idea," Lily whispered in my ear before dragging me off the floor to tell me about it. Did I expect her to shag me? Yeah, I did, but I was just as happy with the actual thing she wanted to tell me. 

We left a dancing and laughing Sirius and Remus on the dancefloor when we went to talk about the plan. When we came back, Sirius's head was on Remus's chest, and they were swaying softly. I wanted to curse them for being a cuter couple than the bride and groom, but I didn't even have it in me to be mad about it. Then the speeches began. 

"Hello, hi, everyone. I'm Remus Lupin. Well, most of you already knew that," Remus started. Sirius shot an assuring grin at him and Lily squeezed his hand from where she sat at the end of the table.

"When Lily asked me to be her man of honor, I told her that that was a made up thing, and it was completely ridiculous. In reality, I only said that because I was too busy trying to hold back tears because I was so overwhelmed with the fact that she thought of me to be such an important part in her wedding," Remus said, eyes welling up. Then, he chuckled. 

"I'm sure most of you thought that me and Lily were the sensible ones who kept the others in line. The truth is, Lily and I are both just as crazy as our other halves on. I'm also sure that it took all of you a long time to figure out how smart Lily Evans could ever end up with our resident wildling, Mr. James Potter."

"Hey!" I interjected. Remus just kept on with a chuckle.

"James Potter might be the biggest prankster that Hogwarts ever saw, but he's also the kindest and most caring person on the planet," Remus said, and I immediately started to cry. I loved Remus so fucking much. 

"He was the real mum of the Marauders, more so than Lily or I ever were. These two lovely people are genuinely the best-matched couple I have ever seen. They're both equal parts caring and crazy. They're quite literally soulmates. If you don't believe me, ask their matching patronuses.

"So, let's raise a glass to the best damn couple this wizarding world has ever seen," Remus announced, raising his glass. Everyone cheered. "I love you both to the moon and back."

Lily and I were both trying to keep ourselves together at that speech and that beautiful line at the end. He came over to hug both of us, and I sobbed on the poor bloke. 

"I love you so fucking much, Moony," I said into his shoulder. He chuckled, but I felt a tear fall onto my shoulder. He then hugged Sirius whose speech was next. He whispered a don't embarrass me in Sirius's ear causing him to laugh heartily. 

"I said I didn't want to follow Remus up because honestly there's no way that I could ever top that," Sirius said with a chuckle. "My better half just stood in front of you lot and gave the most heartfelt speech I have ever heard in my entire life. I'm not going to stand here and cry though, even if that does shock you. No, instead, I want to take this opportunity to embarrass the fuck out of my best mate."

"Oh, Merlin," I whispered, putting my head in my hand. Lily squeezed my thigh with an evil grin. 

"James first saw Lily when we all got sorted into Gryffindor on the first day of school. Lily first saw James when the poor girl sat down at the table across from us, which caused James to choke on his water and spit it all over the table. A brilliant first impression in my opinion," Sirius stated, causing everyone to laugh. "That night as we all went to sleep, James whispered 'I'm going to marry Lily Evans one day.'"

"Cute, no?" Sirius asked. "Well, I'll tell you what wasn't cute. Having to hear about Lily every single second of every single day for the next six years. I mean, I love you, Lils, but I was ready to kill your husband, I swear. Not only did he talk about her constantly, but at least once a week, he would ask her out and get rejected. The man could not take a hint."

"He was persistent, I'll give him that. That doesn't make it any less embarrassing," Sirius said. Lily laughed and kissed me on the cheek. "Now, Miss Lily, don't think you're getting away with anything here."

"Black," she warned. Sirius's eyes sparkled.

"During our fifth year, Remus, Peter, and James all got detention for doing their only prank that I wasn't involved in. That left me and Lily alone together," Sirius explained. Remus and I looked at each other in shock. We had never heard about this before. "Some firewhiskey was drunk, and some secrets were spilled. At one point, Lily looked me in the eyes and said 'I'm going to marry James one day.'"

"She what?" I asked, completely stunned. Sirius barked a laugh, and Lily turned a deep shade of red.

"Clearly, these two lovebirds are completely meant to be," Sirius stated. "Their love was written in the stars. So, let's raise a glass to these proper soulmates. I love you loads."

"Before we all get sappy and hug Black and get back to this party, we have something to say," Lily said, pulling me up to stand in front of everyone with her and sitting Sirius down. "Sirius very carefully left out the part about that night in fifth year when he said 'I'm so bloody gone for Remus John Lupin, and I'm not ashamed to admit it.'"

Remus blushed, and Sirius just kissed him on the cheek. I smiled and said, "They both just stood in front of you and said how perfect we were for each other, but Remus and Sirius are just as made for each other as me and Lily are."

"They've been talking about getting married for a long time, and it's honestly codswallop that they're not already together. So, we have a little surprise if you're interested," Lily explained. Remus and Sirius were both ridiculously confused. "We know you can't get married in the muggle world so there's no need for a marriage license, and we do still have an ordained minister here."

"Merlin," Remus said, his eyes going wide.

"We would like to extend this ceremony to include another betrothal if you're interested," I said. The look on Sirius's face was the best thing I had ever seen. "What do you say?"

"Rem," Sirius whispered. Remus was looking at me and Lily, shaking his head fondly. He looked over and Sirius with this huge smile.

"I want to marry the pants off of you," Remus stated, causing Sirius to laugh and snog the living crap out of him. 

"I want to marry the pants off of you," Sirius stated. And, that was exactly what they did.

"James," Remus said, while Sirius and Lily were talking after the ceremony. "Thank you. You really didn't have to do that."

"Of course, I did," I said plainly. "You're my best mates, my brothers. I want you to be happy."

"We're going to be very happy," Remus replied, looking absolutely lovestruck as he looked across the room at Sirius.

A double wedding, how insanely beautiful. Now, the happy times are not over just yet, but let me just say something. If my four best friends had a double wedding and didn't include me, I would probably also have them killed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/78Dw6jM57QfydrzafPpNcd?si=KG3Bbt0jTXO5GMVdWSJizQ


	5. Harold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a baby is born and then his parents die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but we all knew this had to happen eventually. Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/78Dw6jM57QfydrzafPpNcd?si=KG3Bbt0jTXO5GMVdWSJizQ

I had always wanted kids. It was my dream. Now, I don't want you to feel all bad for me or anything. I mean, sure, it's really sad that I didn't get to raise my son, but I cherish the time that I had with him, and I know that I'll be with him again one day.

That being said, when Lily told me she was pregnant it was one of the best days of my entire life. Telling Sirius, Remus, and Peter was also incredibly fun. Sirius sobbed for hours on end, and that was before we even told him he was going to be the godfather. When we told him that, he fainted. Like, actually fainted. 

Obviously, the day Harry was born was even happier of an occasion. The moment he was born, I knew that he was destined for greatness. He was just so bloody perfect and amazing, my little Harry James Potter.

The year that I had with Harry was the best year of my life. I mean, sure, it was also the worst year of my life, but that didn't matter. I had my boy. 

His first word was mama, but he said dada only a day later. He managed to say moo and pad, which made his godparents cry. He took his first steps on his first birthday. That was also the first time he ever rode a broom, a present from his godfather.

I didn't get to be there for a lot of his milestones, but the ones I did get to share with him were the happiest moments of my life. 

Obviously, there was a lot of order business that year. We were constantly going on missions, but one of us always stayed home with Harry. When we would trade off shifts, we would hand Harry over and say "tag, you're it. Good luck!" We were kids. People forget that we were fucking kids.

When Lily and I found out about the prophecy it was the scariest thing that either of us had ever heard. There was a spy in the order, and someone wanted to kill our baby. Now, I want to say that we all stuck together, but you know that isn't true. We couldn't trust anyone. 

I trusted Remus. Of course, I did. He was my best friend. Sirius was my brother, but Remus was my best friend. It broke my heart to see Sirius battle with not trusting the man he loved. I watched them be each other's entire worlds for ten years. It was devastating.

It was devastating when Sirius came to me and said that he didn't want to be the secret keeper because it would be too obvious. And it was devastating that his backup plan wasn't Remus. And it was devastating that Sirius didn't think he could trust Remus with that information. It was all so devastating. 

I didn't expect to die. My entire life, I thought I was invincible. I was James fucking Potter. I was the most Gryffindor person to ever have lived. I didn't think I was going to die that night.

I did everything in my power to protect my family, but at the end of the day, I knew that I couldn't control it. When Voldemort broke in, I knew that Peter had betrayed me, and I knew that my family was going to die.

I loved Peter. Perhaps it would've been easier if I hadn't, but that wasn't the case. That's why the betrayal hurt so much. That's why it was a betrayal. He was one of us. He was never an outsider. He was our friend. He was my family, and he was the reason I died.

I didn't know there was an afterlife until I got there. It looked like the Gryffindor common room, which was nice. I came to learn that it looks different for everyone.

The time between my death and Lily's was so short that I didn't even get to see it (thank Merlin). All I knew was that I was in the afterlife, and then she was, but Harry wasn't.

I was horrified that my son was going to have to live his life without me, but I figured that he would have his godparents, but then that got all fucked up. I watched it all happen. I got to look down on the world and watch it go to shit. I watched Peter blow up that street, and I watched Sirius be taken to Azkaban, and I watched Remus find out that his husband had betrayed him, and I watched as they took my son, my boy, to that horrible, horrible place.

Lily and I just stood there, completely unable to do anything but watch. I held her as she cried. That was going to be our lives for the rest of eternity, and we both knew it. We both knew we were only going to be able to watch as our loved ones suffered.

"James?" a timid voice asked from behind me. I kept Lily's hand in mine as I turned around, but I dropped it the moment I saw Regulus there.

"You son of a--"

"No, wait, please," he begged, putting his hands in front of his face. This was a broken man. "I switched sides in the end. I tried to kill him. I did. But, it was too late. I did a lot of fucked up things in my life, but I tried to do the right thing in the end. That doesn't excuse anything, but I want you to know that I tried, and I am so, so sorry."

I hugged him because he looked like Sirius, and he was all alone just like his poor brother was. I hugged him because that was what Sirius would have done. 

So that was it. That was my life. Sitting there in a fake Gryffindor common room with my wife, my parents, and my brother's brother, watching the horrible world below us, all while never aging, never growing, never changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/78Dw6jM57QfydrzafPpNcd?si=KG3Bbt0jTXO5GMVdWSJizQ


	6. Afterlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Potter watches from the afterlife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff, some angst. Hope you enjoy! Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/78Dw6jM57QfydrzafPpNcd?si=KG3Bbt0jTXO5GMVdWSJizQ

I don't want to talk about the sad parts. I don't want to talk about Remus being alone thinking his husband killed me. I don't want to talk about my son being abused. I don't want to talk about Sirius being tortured. I don't want to talk about Peter being that close to my son for more time than I ever had with him. I don't want to talk about those things, and I don't have to because this is my book.

Remus's life got a little bit of happiness when he started his teaching job. Sure, it wasn't great, and the reason he was there (to protect Harry from his murderous godfather) wasn't great, but Remus got some happiness, I got some happiness, and Harry got some happiness.

Hogwarts was the first place Remus ever felt safe and loved and like he wasn't a monster. It was never his home. His home was always Sirius, and it almost destroyed Remus to be there with Sirius, but he had to. He had to be there for Harry.

I don't know how he did it. Honestly, I don't know how he survived those twelve years. I certainly do not know how he was able to look at Harry without breaking into a million pieces. He did it though, and he did it well. He was the best teacher that boy had ever had. He should've been more. He should've been the one who raised him, but I really don't want to think about Dumbledore and his horrible plan right now. 

Harry got his hands on the map that year, and I could not have been more proud of him. I cried for a while, actually. Then, Remus got it, and it was heartbreaking. He sat there for hours just putting in the wrong password to get us to say our little messages to him, and it broke my heart. My personal favorite was "Mr. Padfoot would like to remind Mr. Lupin that he created this map and his gorgeous ass should remember the password." That, however, was when Remus put the map away for the night.

I'm not going to lie to you, I was on the edge of my goddamn seat when Sirius and Remus met in the Shrieking Shack. It was so beautiful, them finally reuniting and Harry learning the truth. I was also pretty grateful that they didn't fuck in front of my child because I wouldn't have put that past them. 

Now, this part is different than what you were told. I'm sure that you all thought that Sirius flew Buckbeak into the mountains and lived as a hermit for a year. Obviously, that didn't happen. That's just what they told Harry. Remus brought Sirius up to his office, very careful as to not be seen (which was something they were well versed in). They didn't say anything for several minutes.

"I have to go. I'll be right back," Remus told him before turning to leave the room. He quickly turned around when he heard Sirius whimper. "I will be right back, my love, and then I'm never going to leave your side again. I promise."

Sirius still hadn't said anything, but he nodded, satisfied with the promise. Remus quickly left his office and went to Dumbledore's.

"Ahh, Mr. Lupin, I was expecting to see you tonight," that horrible, evil, old man said. 

"Don't you dare talk to me like I'm a child. How could you?"

"Remus, nobody could have known the truth," Dumbledore said, and I know that he knew he was lying through his teeth.

"I knew!" Remus shouted. "I told you! I told you to investigate. I told you he was innocent, but you didn't listen to me. Do you know how many lives that ruined? How many lives you ruined? We were married. He was Harry's legal guardian. He's broken. He's never going to be the same perfect man that he was before you ruined him."

"Mr. Lupin."

"I quit. I'm taking Sirius, and we're taking Harry this summer. You want to put us in hiding? Great. We'll go, but we're staying together. All three of us. Got it?"

"You'll need to live at Grimmauld Place."

"Oh, of bloody course, that's where you're going to send us, you fowl old man."

With that brilliant little speech, Remus left Dumbledore's office and went back to his to find Sirius still sitting on his desk. He was right, Sirius was never going to be the same, but that doesn't mean that he was any less beautiful than he was before. 

"Alright, let's go," Remus said, pulling out his wand and packing the room up in seconds. 

"What? Where are we going?" Sirius asked, following Remus over to the Floo.

"I'm really, really sorry, but we have to go to Grimmauld Place," Remus informed him, looking him in the eyes. "Are you going to be okay?"

"If you're with me, then yes," Sirius breathed out. Remus held his trunk in one hand and Sirius's in the other before stepping into the Floo.

They took a few hours to settle in and board up the paintings that were yelling at them. Remus then took Sirius upstairs. 

"You said you weren't going to leave me, right?" Sirius asked when they stopped in front of his childhood bedroom. Remus bit his lip.

"If you want me to stay with you tonight, I will, but we're going to have to talk in the morning," Remus stated. Sirius nodded, and they both filed into the bedroom.

They started out on opposite sides of the bed, but obviously, in Wolfstar manner, they gravitated toward each other. It wasn't long until Remus heard Sirius begin crying. He grabbed Sirius and pulled him to his chest. 

"Hey, shh, it's okay, love," Remus whispered. "It's alright. I'm here now. We're together. How about I sing to you? Alright. Anybody could be that guy…"

The next morning was awkward, and it almost pained me to watch it. Remus woke up first, obviously, and went downstairs. He was going to make breakfast, but then he remembered that there was a very angry house elf who worked at the manor. He sat down at the dining room table and waited for Sirius to come downstairs. Eventually, he did, looking somehow like his childhood self with his messy bed head. He yawned and sat down across from Remus. 

"Kreacher is making breakfast," Remus said, not looking up from his daily profit. "I sent an owl to Harry this morning. He'll be coming here at the end of term. I should probably pick him up from King's Cross."

"Are we just going to pretend everything is normal?" Sirius asked. Remus finally put down the paper.

"I don't see a part of it that isn't normal, well besides our obvious new trauma. But, everything else is the same," Remus explained. "We're married, we live together, we love each other. Right? Am I wrong about any of those things?"

"No," Sirius breathed out. "But, Remus, I have to apologize for everything that happened before. I thought the worst things before everything happened."

"You don't need to apologize. We knew there was a spy. I'm not going to pretend like I didn't suspect you for a moment. That's all it was for both of us. Just a suspicion. Neither one of us thought the other was capable of doing something horrible, right?"

"Of course not. I was just scared," Sirius told him. "But, then… then I left you alone for all those years."

"And that wasn't your fault. I left you alone too. We both suffered enough, Sirius. If you still love me, I don't see the point in not being together. In not being happy."

"Of course, I still love you. I never stopped, and I never plan on stopping. You still love me? Even after everything?" Sirius asked. Remus's eyes softened.

"Of course, I do, and I'll tell you that as much as you need to hear it for the rest of our lives," Remus assured him. "I know that things aren't going to be easy, but that doesn't mean that we shouldn't try for the best."

"I miss them," Sirius said, a tear falling down his cheek. 

"I do too," Remus replied. "It's going to hurt a lot to be around Harry, but he makes it so much better. He's so much like them."

"This isn't the future we were supposed to have. We were supposed to have kids."

"I'll settle for any future with you."

...

They just had sex for a few days, and I don't really need to talk about that. I guess they were getting it out of their system because Harry was going to live with them at the end of the week. Remus, as promised, went to King's Cross to get Harry from the train.

"Harry!" he exclaimed when he saw my son get off the train. Harry jogged over to him with a huge grin on his face. "Ready to go home?"

"Home," Harry breathed out, and Lily and I both cried. "This is the first time I was excited to leave Hogwarts. I've never been so happy to get off the train."

"Oh, Merlin, please don't say that to your Godfather. He's going to sob for hours, and that's something I really don't want to have to deal with," Remus joked. He then helped Harry with his trunk before apparating them both to the outside of Grimmauld Place. He did all the hoopla to open the house, and then led Harry inside. 

"Hazza!" Sirius yelled as he bound down the stairs. He crushed Harry in a hug. Then, he pulled away with a shy look on his face. "Sorry, I used to call you that when you were a baby."

"I like it," Harry stated. "I never really had a nickname."

"Oh, well that's not true," Remus said, as he levitated Harry's things up the stairs and into his room. The three of them began walking to the dining room. "We used to call you loads of things. Sirius called you Hazza or Haz. I called you H. Your dad called you fawn and planned on calling you Buck as you got older. Your mom mostly called you darling, which isn't technically a nickname."

"Oh wow," Harry replied, as they all sat down at the table. Sirius at the head, and Remus and Harry on either side of him.

"What else do you want to know about your childhood? Our even ours?" Sirius asked. I knew that it was going to hurt for them to talk about it, but it was something that they needed to do. 

"Were you really that close to my parents?" Harry asked, shyly. Remus and Sirius both smiled at him.

"I lived with your dad for five years, I think. He was my brother," Sirius stated. "And your mum, I wasn't as close with her, but she was amazing and brilliant and I loved her very, very much."

"I was your mum's man of honor," Remus stated, causing Harry to look at him with wide eyes. Remus chuckled. "Yep. A very good one at that. And, Sirius was your dad's best man."

"So were you closer with my mum?" Harry asked. Remus shook his head fondly.

"No. I was close with her for sure, but James was my best friend. He knew all of my moves before I even thought of them," Remus explained. "Sirius and your dad were brothers, but me and your dad were very, very, very close."

"So, why aren't you my godfather too?" Harry asked, causing Sirius to smirk at Remus. Remus just blushed.

"I am actually."

"What?" Harry asked, completely shocked.

"It's pretty typical for wizarding families to select a married couple to be their baby's godparents, and typically that couple is a man and a woman," Remus said. He looked at Sirius for a moment. Sirius nodded with a smile.

"As it happens Harry, I was in fact married to someone, and it was very fitting that that person was just as close with your parents as I was," Sirius told him. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Wait."

"How familiar are you with gay couples?"

"Um, well, I grew up in a very bigoted household," Harry explained. "But, I never…I mean I would never judge--"

"Oh, Haz, don't worry. We know you're not homophobic," Sirius assured him. "It's just a real fucking shame that both purebloods and muggles are homophobic. You'd think being polar opposites, one of them would get it right."

"That is so not the point right now," Remus told his husband. "So, yes, Harry, I am your Godfather too. We're your Godparents, and we are very happily married."

"Actually, we had a double wedding with your parents," Sirius explained. Harry loved that and wanted to hear all about it, so Sirius told him.

"Alright, loves, I have a very early Order meeting tomorrow, so I'm going to go to bed," Remus said, placing a kiss on Sirius's lips before standing up from the table. He walked over to Harry and stood awkwardly for a moment. "Harry, if you ever want to know anything, if you ever want to talk, please just ask. Goodnight." 

"Thank you, Remus," Harry said. "Do you mind if I call you Moony? I feel like that's what I'm supposed to call you."

"Oh, of course. You, um, you used to call me that when you were a baby," Remus explained. He kissed Harry on the top of the head before walking up the stairs to his and Sirius's bedroom.

"You're not ready for bed yet, are you?" Sirius asked him. Harry shook his head. "That's my boy. Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Actually, yes," Harry whispered. Sirius looked at him expectantly. "I never told anyone because of my upbringing. I didn't know that people would react kindly, so I just thought it would be best to keep it in. But, I'm pretty sure that I'm gay."

"Oh, love," Sirius breathed. He was very well aware that Harry was gay. We all were. I mean, I knew two eleven-year-olds on the train were gay the moment I saw them. Of course, I knew my son was gay and in love with that Malfoy bloke. I always thought the whole Hinny thing was disgusting. That girl looked just like his mother. Despite all of us knowing about Harry's homosexuality, we had no idea he knew. I mean, the kid was as oblivious as they came.

"My mum and dad, they would still love me if I was gay, right?" Harry asked, and my heart shattered. I wanted so badly to hug him and tell him that I would love him no matter what, but I knew Sirius would do just fine with that.

"Your dad knew that I was gay years before I knew," Sirius explained. "He would try to get it out of me all the time. He would say 'Sirius, I'll love you no matter what,' but I still wouldn't tell him because I was stubborn. But, your dad loved me and Remus more than anyone on the planet. He was our biggest supporter, and your mum was a very close second. Also, your parents would love you even if you were a horrible, terrible, vile death eater. They were the most loving people, and they would love you no matter what."

"Thank you," Harry whispered. Sirius grinned at him.

"So, any blokes you have your eye out for?" Sirius asked, ever the whore, Merlin love him.

"Um, yeah?" Harry said, but it came out as more of a question. Sirius nudged him, and he blushed. "Draco Malfoy."

"My cousin Draco Malfoy?" Sirius asked, and Harry just nodded. "Well, you're certainly talking to the wrong Godfather. If you need advice about being in love with a Black, you need to talk to Moony."

I wish I could say that that moment was the first of ones to last a lifetime, but it wasn't. It didn't change anything. That should have been their happy ending. It should have been Dadfoot, Moomy, and Harry for the rest of time, but it wasn't. But that doesn't mean that it was all bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/78Dw6jM57QfydrzafPpNcd?si=KG3Bbt0jTXO5GMVdWSJizQ


	7. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry, but you knew this was coming. Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/78Dw6jM57QfydrzafPpNcd?si=KG3Bbt0jTXO5GMVdWSJizQ

That's an aggressive chapter name, I know, but at the end of the day, that's what happened, and that's something that I have to talk about. I wish that I could sit here and tell you that it's not true, and they all lived, but I can't. It shouldn't have happened. They were just getting happy. They were fucking happy, and then they weren't.

I certainly wasn't expecting it to happen. I mean, sure, I was worried when they all went to the Ministry that night, but I most certainly wasn't expecting death. They were all working in such tandem, and I was so proud of them for a fleeting moment, but then I saw it happen. 

I was a little more focused on what was happening on Earth to notice anything new happening in the afterlife. I watched as Harry screamed and screamed and screamed, and all Remus could do was stand there and hold him. Remus had lost the love of his life for a second, and more permanent, time.

"Harry!" someone screamed as the door to the afterlife opened. "No, Remus! No, let me back! Let me the fuck back!"

"Sirius," I breathed, stepping closer to his turned back. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Pads."

"What?" he asked sharply, whipping around. I can't blame the guy for not recognizing my voice; he hadn't heard it for fourteen years. His breath hitched when he saw me.

"Gorgeous as ever, aren't I?" I joked. Sirius didn't waste any time and he just enveloped me in the tightest hug ever. I grasped him back just as hard. I felt like I got a missing limb back. "I missed you, Pads."

"Missed you so fucking much," Sirius said into my shoulder. We hugged for far longer than was necessary, but it was necessary, wasn't it? "But, I miss him already."

"I know," I whispered. "I know, but you'll get to watch him, and then he'll come here."

"I don't want him to die," Sirius sobbed. I rubbed his back and tried to make it better even though I knew it wasn't. "Where's Lils?'

"Right here, love," she said softly from behind him, and he turned around to hug her instead.

"I, um, I'm here too," Regulus said from behind me. I squeezed his hand, not having any idea how this was going to go.

"Who's that?" Sirius asked, turning around and seeing his brother for the first time in many, many years. He immediately punched him in the face. I pushed him against the wall (I also reminded myself that I should ask him what it looked like for him).

"Calm down," I said, in between gritted teeth. "He's on our side. He changed."

"Is that true?" he asked, it was directed more at me than Regulus. I looked him in the eyes, nodded, and let go. He took a step toward his brother and immediately hugged him. "I'm sorry."

"Me too. So fucking sorry," Regulus whispered. "I love you."

"Oh, Merlin," Sirius sobbed. "I love you too, bud."

...

When Harry and Remus returned to Grimmauld Place after the incident, they were both utterly destroyed. Harry still had a few weeks of school left, but Remus took him out of school immediately. That was the last straw between him and Dumbledore. 

"Harry, why don't you go up to bed? I'll be up soon if you want to stay in my room tonight," Remus told him. Harry nodded, completely numb. He walked up the stairs. 

"You're back," Walburga's portrait groaned. Remus saw red. "Where is my blood traitor son?"

"He's dead," Remus said through gritted teeth. He looked Walburga in the eyes. "He's fucking dead. Are you happy now? Are you fucking happy? After your years of abuse, he's finally dead, by the hands of your niece no less. You did this. This is on you. I'm sure that you don't feel any remorse about that, but I'm telling you right now, if you ever, ever, ever mutter a word about him again I will be this fucking house down."

Sirius stood next to me smiling slightly as the tears rushed down his face. I squeezed his hand. Walburga's portrait never spoke again, and Remus went upstairs. 

"Harry?" he asked when he walked into his (and Sirius's) room. He saw Harry under the blankets and he sighed. "Oh, H."

"I can't, I can't," Harry sobbed. Remus climbed into the bed with him and let him sob into his chest. "Moony, I can't do this, any of it, but especially not without him."

"We're gonna be fine, H," Remus whispered into his hair. "I promise that everything is going to work out. Sirius, uh, he, he wouldn't want us to stop. What do you think he'd say right now?"

"Uh, he would say um," Harry said with a thought and then he laughed. "He would say, 'Haz, it's not like I was going to kill Voldemort for you. The only thing I could offer was my rugged good looks.'"

"Wow, you really nailed that impression. That's exactly what he would say," Remus replied with a laugh. "It's going to be hard, H, and we're going to miss him every second, but it's not like he's not here with us."

Sirius sobbed silently next to me. It was going to be hard for them, but it was also going to be impossibly hard for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/78Dw6jM57QfydrzafPpNcd?si=KG3Bbt0jTXO5GMVdWSJizQ


	8. Sixth Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's sixth year looks different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody had to fix this trainwreck, so I did. Hope you like it! Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/78Dw6jM57QfydrzafPpNcd?si=KG3Bbt0jTXO5GMVdWSJizQ

Harry's sixth year was a trainwreck, but not as much as it was in the previous story you were told. The beginning started out the same. Poor Draco was being forced to kill one horrible teacher and another horrible teacher was aiding.

Let me talk about Snape for a second. I didn't hate him when we went to school. I thought he was an asshole, and I didn't like how he treated Lily and Remus, but he was a kid, and I was a kid. I didn't hate him. I do however hate him now. You can't abuse your students. You can't. He was a horrible awful man, and so was his boss.

Draco however was one of my favorite people in Harry's year (second maybe to Ron). He was a kid, and he was struggling so hard to be on the right side. He reminded me a lot of Reg, actually. The fact that Harry was in love with him also boded well for him. 

Harry did find him in the bathroom crying that day, but he didn't hex him because Harry isn't a fucking idiot. He was a kind, kind kid.

"Draco?" Harry asked when he saw him. Draco shook his head. "Are you okay, Draco?"

"No, I'm not fucking okay," he spat back. He looked up from the sink and finally looked at Harry. "I don't need a fight right now. I don't need Savior Potter telling me how shit I am, okay? I know that I'm shit, and I would prefer to deal with that alone."

"You're not shit," Harry whispered. "I didn't come here to tell you that. I came here to help you. I know that you're stuck doing something you don't want to, and I really want to help."

"I need you to tell me if you're lying because I really want to take you up on this," Draco said. He looked deep into Harry's eyes, begging. Harry smiled at him. 

"I'm not lying. I'm going to help you, even if it's the last thing I do," Harry told him, and before anything else could happen, he pulled Draco into a hug. Draco was hesitant, but he hugged back, the first real hug he had ever received.

...

Harry walked back into the common room a complete mess after his talk with Draco. It was all too much, and all he wanted to do was help Draco. So, he did the thing he was taught to do: he called Remus on the fire.

"H?" Remus asked from the flames. "What's wrong?"

"It's Draco. I need to help him, and I need your help," Harry explained. He then proceeded to tell Remus what was going on, and it absolutely broke Remus's heart. More than that, he was infuriated. 

"I'm going to talk to the Order, H. We'll get it figured out, okay. And, Draco is going to stay with us for the summer if that's something he is interested in," Remus told him. Harry let a tear fall down his face. "I've got it all under control, love."

Remus wasn't lying. He went to Hogwarts, yelled at Dumbledore, and demanded to know what was going on. He told Dumbledore that he was a sick son of a bitch. He then got Draco and Harry out of the school as soon as possible, and he himself went to get the fake locket. He sent Draco and Harry to Grimmauld Place alone. Now, I'm going to leave out some of the stuff that happened here because I don't need to talk about my son snogging. 

"You really didn't need to do this, Potter," Draco said as they walked into the house. "It was enough to get me out of the situation, but you didn't need to let me live here."

"Of course, I did," Harry replied, as he brought Draco up to his room. "You can really call me Harry, you know."

"Where would the fun in that be?" Draco joked with a smirk. It was the first time Harry heard Draco joke without any malice. 

"Do you want to go to sleep? Want me to leave you alone?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head.

"Stay with me," Draco said, dragging him into the room. "At least until Remus gets back. Honestly, I'll probably need you after too."

"Okay," Harry said with a nod. "I'll stay as long as you need me. As long as you want me."

"Sounds a little like you're in love with me there, Potter," Draco whispered. Harry got closer into his space. 

"It was meant to," Harry responded. And then, uh, yeah, snogging. Then they honestly just cuddled I promise. Remus got home about an hour later. 

"Boys," he said, knocking on the door. "Dumbledore is dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/78Dw6jM57QfydrzafPpNcd?si=KG3Bbt0jTXO5GMVdWSJizQ


	9. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war finally ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter. I think it ties up all the loose ends. I hope you like it! Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/78Dw6jM57QfydrzafPpNcd?si=KG3Bbt0jTXO5GMVdWSJizQ

The rest of that summer was similar. There was the wedding and some deaths. Remus obviously didn't marry tonks because that's gross and ridiculous. Draco accompanied them to the wedding. He (and Remus) also joined the Golden Trio on the horcrux hunt. 

People still died. The war still happened. Fred died. Snape died. Remus, Remus died. We watched a lot of people die that night. We saw him die, but then there was something else and something else and something else, so we were a little distracted when he showed up. We all heard someone clear their throat. 

"Messrs Padfoot and Prongs," a voice said, and we both whipped around. Sirius bit his lip.

"Mr. Moony," he breathed out. He sprinted to Sirius and threw his arms around his neck. "Merlin, I fucking missed you." 

"Oh, my love, I missed you too," Remus whispered into his ear. "As amazing as this is, I saw you two years ago, and there are some people here who I haven't seen in seventeen."

"Yeah, don't hog him," I said, grin wide on my face. I heard Sirius groan.

"I'll hog my husband if I want to," he muttered, but he pulled away. Remus's face was caked in tears. 

"It's almost like he's only your husband because of my genius idea," I told him.

"Wasn't it Lily's idea?" Remus asked. I grinned and hugged the shit out of him.

"Wanker," I whispered into his ear. "Thank you for taking care of Harry. You were brilliant, and I can't thank you enough."

"It was easy. He's just like you," Remus whispered back.

"No, I think he's just like his dads," I replied. Remus pulled back and smiled sadly at me. He went over and hugged Lily next. "Well, lads, I think we might be one short of a group of marauders. We can't possibly get any pranking done with just three of us."

"James, you don't need to prank anyone. We're all dead," Lily stated. I rolled my eyes. 

"Fred," I said, looking across the room at the young boy. He perked up. "You want to be a marauder."

"You meant to tell me that Professor Lupin, Sirius Black, and Harry's dad are the marauders," he pondered, walking over to us. 

"You can be too if you want, Freddie, me boy," Sirius said, clapping him on the shoulder. Fred grinned from ear to ear.

...

Harry used the resurrection stone and spoke to all of us just like in the other story. He talked to Remus and Sirius more than me, but that's okay. They were just as much of his parents as I was. Honestly, maybe they were more. 

The next part is different though. He didn't talk to that fucking creep when he died. He talked to me. I knew he was going to die, and I was like sucked into this area in between the two worlds. Only one of us could go, and Lily wanted it to be me. 

"Dad?" he asked when he saw me. "Am I dead?"

"Technically, no," I said, raising one eyebrow. "I'm not really sure what you would be considered right now. You're in between."

"Is it up to me which place I go? Back or to the afterlife?" he asked. I nodded. "What do you think I should do?"

"I think that you have had a lifetime worth of hurt, and I think that too much was put on you at too young of an age. I want to keep you safe, and I can do that here," I told him. I smiled. "But, I also know that you are the only person who can defeat him. I also know that you can be so, so happy if you go back. This is the afterlife, but it's no life. You can't be in love here. You can't be with Draco here."

"You know about Draco?" he asked, blushing.

"Oh, Merlin, I wasn't supposed to bring that up first," I muttered. "But, yes, I know about you and Draco. I love and support you, obviously, and I think that he's the guy for you. He's a good one."

"Really?" he asked, grin on his face. I nodded. "Moony and Pads told me that you would be cool with it, but still. Means a lot."

"They were good dads to you. It's okay for you to acknowledge that," I told him 

"You would've been a good dad too," he replied. Then, for the first time in sixteen years, my son hugged me. I got to feel him hug me. "I love you."

"I love you too, son. I'll miss you."

"I didn't say I was leaving yet."

"There was no doubt in my mind that you were going to go back," I said. "You're gonna do great kid. I'll see you, hopefully in many, many years."

...

Then, he went back. Some things stayed the same. Narcissa, beautiful perfect Narcissa, covered for him. She knew about Drarry, and she did have a lot of love for Harry. Harry came back and fought Voldemort, with Draco on his side after he yelled "Potter" and ran to help him.

You know the story of the battle. I don't need to tell you. Afterward, all Harry wanted to do was find Draco who was sitting in the Grand Hall with Narcissa.

"Draco," Harry whispered, almost collapsing, but Draco stood up and caught him. Harry clung to him. "Let's go home."

"Home?" Draco asked. 

"Home," Harry stated. He perked up a bit. "Moony left me Grimmauld Place. I want you to live with me there. And, Narcissa, first, thank you for everything. But, second, you are more than welcome to live there as well."

"That's very kind of you, Harry, but I think I'm going to stay with my sister for the time being," she informed him. Harry nodded. "You take care of my boy, okay?"

"Of course," Harry promised her.

Harry stayed true to his promise. He and Draco had a very long and happy life, which they're still living. They had two children, James Remus and Scorpius Sirius. They went to the Weasleys' for dinner once a week. Harry was a Professor and Draco was a healer. They got to live the lives that we all wished we would in our seventh year. 

I could not be more proud of my son. Sure, I would've loved to raise him, but I'm not all that upset with how everything turned out. One day, I'm going to see him again, but I sincerely hope that day isn't any time soon.

So, did you like the real story more than the shit one you were told? Was I funny? I most certainly thought I was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading! I hope you liked my retelling of this story. Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/78Dw6jM57QfydrzafPpNcd?si=KG3Bbt0jTXO5GMVdWSJizQ

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/78Dw6jM57QfydrzafPpNcd?si=KG3Bbt0jTXO5GMVdWSJizQ


End file.
